


paris

by wondaerlust



Series: extremely short ocean’s 8 stories [4]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Paris - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: a note from lou’s journal





	paris

Paris. It was a place she had always wanted to visit. We’ve never got a chance to though, because she got sent to jail and I... Well let’s just say I didn’t take well being without her for five years. 

But now here we are, sober and out of jail. Millionaires and in Paris. I never believed in the magic of this city. But it truly is magical. I’m sitting on the balcony with a gorgeous view of Eiffel Tower, but my back is turned to it and I am facing the most beautiful angel in the world. She brought me here, I would’ve never come here if it wasn’t for her. Paris was Debbie’s dream and now that we’re here I don’t want to leave. 

I wanna stay here and wake up to the beautiful view of the tower each morning and even more beautiful view of her. I wanna stay in bed with her all day, every day just eating waffles and croissants along with wine. 

Drunk Debbie is hilarious. She’d just lay her head in my lap telling me stories from her time in jail, and trust me, she had many. She’s so ticklish when she’s drunk, I don’t know why, but whenever I try coming even close to her she starts laughing and running away. 

If at any point when we first met someone told me how much I would’ve grown to love her, I wouldn’t have believed them. Danny’s baby sister. He was my best friend and my boss and now that he’s gone, she’s all I have. 

Debbie was as stubborn as her brother. Damn, maybe she was even more stubborn than he was. But I had my ways around that stubbornness. Especially when she wouldn’t let me order chinese food. 

Now that we’re rich as hell we can stay here and do nothing for at least a year. And even when all the money’s gone, who says we have to go back home, we can just rob something here in Paris. 

But I don’t wanna go back to New York. This place felt like home. For both of us. And it feels like a great place for us to start from the beginning after our little break of 5 years 8 months and 12 days. Maybe get a house? Get married? I don’t know. I just know I wanna stay here and there is no one other than Debbie I’d be here with.


End file.
